Chūkichi
was a famed Kirigakure shinobi during his lifetime. Personality Although not demonstrated in much depth, Chūkichi possesses a strong aversion to anything affiliated with the organisation Akatsuki. The reasons behind this evident disdain remains unknown but the subsequent outburst he displayed after discovering Kabuto's association with the group, proved enough provocation to warrant the eradication of the remainder of his personality.Naruto chapter 516, page 4 This resulted in Chūkichi speaking in broken sentences.Naruto chapter 517, page 12''Naruto'' chapter 518, page 9''Naruto'' chapter 521, page 5 Appearance Chūkichi is a relatively large man with three distinct, broad, blue striped markings on his face. His attire consists of the standard pinstriped underclothing of Kirigakure ninja and a dark-blue robe with light-blue trimmings, over it. He also wears a pair of small glasses, a forehead protector which he wears like a bandanna, and a purple necklace that resembles prayer beads. Abilities He was a well noted shinobi during his lifetime, enough to justify his inclusion as a sensor and a backup within Akatsuki's Surprise Attack and Diversion Platoon, alongside Deidara, Sasori and Shin. Part II Shinobi World War Arc In preparation for the Fourth Shinobi World War, Chūkichi is reincarnated by Kabuto Yakushi to fight against the Allied Shinobi Forces, before being assigned to the Surprise Attack and Diversion Platoon as the group's sensor. Realising that those commanding him were affiliated with Akatsuki, an infuriated Chūkichi refuses to follow their demands, leading to the eradication of his personality. After mobilising atop Deidara's clay bird, he locates the three remaining members of the Infiltration and Reconnaissance Party, and alerted the remainder of his group to their presence. Despite Chūkichi's sensing ability being neutralised by Muta Aburame's insects, they soon capture the remnants of Anko Mitarashi's team. He remained vigilant while Sasori manipulated a booby-trapped Muta to attack the opposing Surprise Attack Division, but after detecting that the enemy had evaded the blast, Chūkichi separated from his group in order to find reinforcements. On route to find back up he heard the explosion from Shin as he was detonated by Deidara, and presses on with his mission. Meeting with Chiyo, Hanzō and Kimimaro, Chūkichi requested their assistance, before returning to the location where Deidara was imprisoned. Confronted once again by Kankurō's division, he pursues them alongside the others, when the opposition retreated. However, when the Fifth Division arrives in support, he sought refuge within the nearby forest, instead of facing the enemy directly. With the Impure World Reincarnation released, Chūkichi is enveloped in a light of sorts before beginning to deconstruct and his soul was released and returned to the afterlife. Trivia * Chūkuchi shares his character design with an unnamed Kirigakure shinobi who was abducted by Hiruko for use with his Chimera Technique during the events of Naruto Shippūden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire. * In three chapters, Chūkichi's glasses were shaded black. However, in his début and all other instances following these chapters, they weren't. Oddly, this was never corrected in the tankōbon. References